


Give

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-1-07.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Give me something to believe in  
Give me something to hold on to  
One little secret to call my own

I’ll give you all that I am  
I’ll give you whatever you desire  
No one will ever have to know

It’s a dangerous game we play  
In this matter of give and take  
A fragile balance maintained

Moves and countermoves  
How much is too much?  
Or is it never going to be enough?

So give me whatever I desire  
I’ll give you something to hold on to  
And no one will ever know our secrets  


-30-


End file.
